


Bunny farm

by Raksha23



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abusive Dursley Family, Light side bashing, Magical mates, Mpreg, Multi, Possible Mpreg, claiming magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-05-04 00:42:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 2,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14581188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raksha23/pseuds/Raksha23
Summary: Starting to clear some ideas from my head that keep jumping around demanding attention. A good number of these are very short general thoughts if you like them let me know I’ll put some time into development. I’ll finish editing tags and the like when I remember where I was going with some of these.





	1. Just let me leave, so you can be happy!

Summary  
Draco was never Severus’ godson he was his magically bound mate. When they claimed each other after his 16 birthday they never knew there was a third, until a month later when Harry Potter himself turned sixteen.

“Speech”  
‘Thoughts’

**Just let me leave, so you can be happy!**

 

Draco woke on his sixteenth birthday with a sigh and in pain. He knew the Dark lord wouldn’t let him be with his mate since it wasn’t a pureblood. His parents were overjoyed that on the day of his birth when they called the only man they could trust as godfather he was Identified as his mate instead. They knew their baby the one they struggled to have, was in great hands. The Dark lord was still around though so they hid it and explained away his close relationship as a godfather bond. Severus was close throughout his childhood after the Dark lord had vanished; always being what he needed.

Draco was thrilled first year to be spending so much time around his mate but for most people they were not aware that Severus was anything more then a godfather/pseudo uncle. Severus tried his best to listen to Albus and care but when the Potter brat arrogantly dismissed his precious Draco, he accepted that he was nothing more then an aweful Potter clone. He and his little mate spewed their hatred of potter and his foolish trio of gryfindors.

Harry and Draco’s school years went by and in their fourth year, when a battered boy-who-lived returned screaming about the Dark lord being back. They knew their worst fears had come true, the plans that had been made were executed and between him and Lucius, Draco was safe until his seventeenth year. 

Over the course of the next year their hate for Potter and his inability to grow up and take his responsibility seriously grew blinding them from seeing the real boy as it always has. Severus deliberately fought teaching the brat occulmency never seeing his horrible abuse never realizing that Harry already was practicing a form of occulmency. Their fifth year went by and Draco and Severus were both nervous and distracted for they knew they would not be able to complete their bond with a Claiming until that bloody Potter brat did his job. Having an unclaimed mate bond magic would force them to complete it by moulding them to the others will if Severus told Draco to do anything he would be compelled to do so and vice versa, with extreme cruiciatus levels of pain for refusing.

Draco and Severus knew as of today they would have to be extremely careful in anything they said to the other until the Dark lord was defeated. It was with an massive sense of relief that not even two weeks later the boy who lived became the man who conquered. 

Albus Dumbledore and Harry Potter has been working together since second year to destroy all the horcruxes Albus was trying to find a way to inform the boy of his needed sacrifice when Tom possessed him; reclaiming the horcrux and being unable to stand such a pure heart body and soul destroyed himself trapped in a cycle of Harry’s love and care.

Albus gathered everyone together and transfiguring a hunk of fountain into a rope charmed it to bring them through all the wards straight to hogwarts infirmary. “Well done my boy” was the last Harry heard before he was ported away. Madam Pomfrey gave a startled yelp and gather her wits about her starting a general triage system well sending off a patronus to Severus for some help and potions.

Severus swept into the infirmary not five minutes later a rather meek looking Draco following. “I hope you don’t mind Poppy I brought a little extra help. He is hoping to start a healer apprenticeship soon and I thought some experience might help him.” “Oh it’s fine Severus as long as he can control himself got a bunch of gryffindors here hurt defeating you know who.” “He’ll behave won’t you Draco?” “Yes Severus,” trying and failing to meet his usual sneering drawl; as the bond magic forced his compliance trying to make him pleasing to his mate. Severus twitched internally he had only meant to see if Draco could be civil knowing the boy wonder had to be about.


	2. Wait whose baby?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vernon Dursley was selling his nephews body when Rabastan Lestrange came to use it. Harry’s pregnant and scared but the light can’t be trusted.

“Speech”  
‘Thoughts’  
*Parseltounge*

**Wait whose baby?**

The now sixteen year old Harry Potter wanted to die, as yet another man thrust into his increasingly sore hole while the man in his mouth came down his throat.

‘I’m going to kill Vernon. Making me a house elf is one thing but pimping me out like this is it. How does Vernon even know a brothel owner. Probably used it himself knowing what a frigid bitch Petunia is. I’ll kill them all for this shit.’

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rabastan or Bas to friends and family was wandering muggle London he was bored and honestly a little lost but he had been looking for a brothel that had a great reputation in the magical world. He knew he’d be safe as only muggles were accepted to work there. He wouldn’t need to worry about getting any of his partners pregnant, since he didn’t do females and muggle males lacked the magic needed to carry. 

He was browsing through looking for something he liked when he saw a lightly tanned lithe body being released from a bench and led to some back rooms. He indicated he wanted the boy and the owner said the boy was being cleaned up and given a short break. “Return in a half hour or so he’ll be ready then.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry sighed internally in relief as he was unstrapped and the spreader in his mouth was removed, until he saw the enema bag. He hoped his day was over but not if he was being cleaned out again. He cooperated with his tormentors knowing the pain Vernon would cause if they complained. He hated when he was put in regular service as sore and aweful as he felt after a day on the benches it was still better then having to willingly submit. It was his last night though so the Vernon would probably leave him hear all night and maybe most of the morning.

Harry felt the warm water rushing into him and when the bag was empty, he forced himself to let it all out. He was torn between wanting to kill his handlers waiting to spray him down and himself. ‘Voldemort would be better then this, being used covered in come and sweat. He would kill me quickly at least maybe a couple of crucios but none of this shit.’ No one could see under the hood he wore but his face was burning with shame as his hole winked, a last trickle of watery come flowing down to his balls. The handlers sprayed him down and gave him a small plate of food. “Well be back in ten minutes.” Harry grabbed the food eating it carefully it was only a sandwich but it was the first thing he had eaten all day. 

The handlers came back leading him to a general service room and he nearly cried when they informed him he was going to be here for the next six hours. Barely a minute later and a man was walking in to use him. 

Harry was shoved to the bed and forced up onto hands and knees the man slicked up his prick and slid in. He pounded the tight little hole hard and fast. “When I’ve come deep in your tight little ass your going to suck me hard again and then ride me. Understand?” “Yes sir.” ‘I can’t piss them off gotta be good I don’t need the whipping Vernon will give otherwise. Stay clam just obey. Stay clam Harry. Fuck he’s going to fast, no can’t say it just relax and obey. You don’t need the beating.’

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Damn he has a gorgeous body. It’s been so long since I’ve been able to have a decent shag, I’ll have to take him fast get the edge off a bit.


	3. Slytherin heir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dark lord decided he needed an heir.

Harry Slytherin neé Potter felt like the worst kind of whore, since he wasn’t selling himself for cash or anything like that he was being sold away for peace. The Dark lord had decided he needed an heir after the battle at the Ministry, and Dumbledore saw his chance for peace. If one life was sacrificed for the greater good then at least it brought peace with its end.

Harry was completely unsure of how he was to provide an heir until he got a rather awful talk just days before his wedding. Poppy Pomfrey explained that males could get pregnant but there had to be either deep love or extreme power present in both parties. Harry figured old snake face couldn’t find anyone who would love him.

So it came to pass that Harry Potter became Harry Slytherin.


	4. Pained acceptance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is captured just after a blood adoption changes his features, now unrecognizable he is thought to be a random muggleborn. The death eaters want to have some sport with him and test Snapes loyalties.

Harry exits grimmauld with the garuntee of complete anonymity for the first time since he entered the wizarding world. His body ached though however considering the blood adoption gave him an extra foot of height finally getting him past Ron, he decided it was fine by him he would no longer be as tall as a third year girl.


	5. So no one has any logic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two years after the war and only a month after his promotion to senior Auror Harry Potter gets hit with a curse that pulverized the bones in his legs and feet. Healers best efforts only just get him walking again. Not even Hermione had the logic and common sense to find his cure.

Harry and his temporary trainee partner were rounding up a small crew of dark wizards who were trading in illegal potions. Harry just finished attaching the port key to the holding cells when he heard a shout, spinning around just in time to see a dark purple curse slam into his legs. He dropped in a wave of excruciating pain and blacked just after seeing his partner shoot a stunner. 

He woke to the bright lights and white walls of the spell damage ward. “Ah, Mr.Potter how nice of you to join us again.” “Oh shut up Jerry. So what’s the damage this time?” “Look Harry I’m not going to lie most of the time you come in and it’s pretty quick to fix you up. This time I’m honestly not sure if we can even get you walking. You’ll need some serious therapy just to do that. So my friend your auror days are definitely over, but at least your life isn’t and believe me harry it was close for a while.”


	6. Oh Delilah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry Potter was smarter than anyone knew and in third year took and passed his OWLs what everyone believed was his OWLs was actually his NEWTs. Having graduated from hogwarts the Ministry had to legally emancipate him. He vanished after destroying Voldemort in his fifth year.

Harry vanished after fifth year and defeating Voldemort goes to work at a muggle brothel as a cross dresser named Delilah Evans one day he gets a magical customer (16 almost 17 at this point) and births twins. Spells prove the father to be Snape. Good dumbledore eventual love. Lucius almost abducts him from the Dursleys


	7. Everyone’s Dark after all

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is captured and tortured by Voldemort/death eaters, he manages to escape and the order tries to kill the baby he had days after escaping.

Harry woke with a muffled groan, head pounding and his body aching. He vaguely remembers Vernon inviting Lucius in as a potential business partner. Then being ported away landing in front of Voldemort and his Death Eaters some vague flashes of pain crucio some cutting hexes, words fuzzy and indistinct then nothing until now.


	8. Verto dolore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus hated teaching this potion but the unique brewing process had to be taught. So he taught. Unfortunately or fortunately as the case may be this class was a partnered brewing and Harry Potter was left without a partner.

“Today’s potion is the notoriously difficult verto dolore you will partner brew and test the potion this afternoon. I will check after an hour any passing potions will be tested. A failed potion is a zero for the day. Begin.”

Harry looked around sixth year newt potions had only enough for a class if all the houses were taught together the four slytherins were paired, the two hufflepuffs were together, the ravens all six of them were grouped in the back already preparing their ingredients, that left him Dean and Ron with Hermione up in hospital with wizards flu. Ron looked at him apologetically as Dean pulled him to a table.

“Um professor?” Harry asked with a cautious wave of his hand. 

“Yes, Mr.Potter are you so big a dunderhead that you are incapable of following Miss.Grangers directions today?” Snape barked out barely glancing away from the pile of essays he was marking.

“Well see that’s the thing sir. Hermione isn’t here today she’s up in the hospital wing.” Harry spewed out quickly. “I know we need to learn this is there anyway I could do this alone?”

“No this is a partnered brew for a reason the ingredients must be prepared and added with such timing that unless you were a master brewer you would most definitely explode not only your cauldron but the entire classroom. Since I cannot just fail you I shall have to partner you myself gather your things you will be sitting up here.” Snape nods to the table in front his desk. 

Harry grumbles under his breathe about greasy gits as he moves his stuff from his usual table near the back.


	9. Honeymoon, I hate you!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus Dumbledore knew if he could just get his favourite boys together they could be happy. Is he right?

Albus sighed as he approached the hospital wing to the sound of an epic verbal joust. His boys sleeping meds must have worn off again. They haven’t been able to be awake in the same room since Harry had gotten his masteries. He was sure they could get along if they just spoke to one another without blinding prejudice, and with that thought a plan began forming in the manipulative old mans mind. He swerved away from the hospital wing abruptly and sped back towards his office calling his lovely wife Minerva on the way.


	10. Goodbye!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five years after the war Harry leaves his husband. Here’s why and how it all goes.

Harry felt sick not because the morning sickness but for his husbands reaction. He knew his husband loved him, despite still being a snarky asshole. He only went today because he was seen throwing up and his husband didn’t want to get sick. Harry Snape decided that Ron and Mione were right five years ago when they seen a bruise and told him Snape wasn’t fit for a partner and certainly not kids. He ignored them and gradually cut them and everyone else out of his life but now he had to go beg their forgiveness and help or the next time Severus got mad he might hurt the babies, he wouldn’t mean to sure and he’d be sorry yeah but even if he was sorry it would change the fact that his babies suffered. He had no problems putting himself at risk but he couldn’t do that to his kids he vowed that these babies would never feel a beating like he did or go hungry. 

Harry Snape flooed into the burrow directly from the healers and hoped they would hear him out but he stumbled as a spasm of pain kicked across his hip. Never being healed properly he wasn’t sure wether it had set right after Dudley dislocated it and all the time Severus tied him up and played with him all day couldn’t have helped. He thought back to that day he had just turned eight and a new kid in the neighbourhood made friends with him Dudley scared him away and stomped on Harry’s legs until he heard a crack, he barely made it back to the house that night and his magic had healed it but the ache never really went away. He fell to the floor curled around his belly and didn’t notice the glamour concealing his split lip and collar had fallen.


	11. What? How?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus Snape was brusquely demanding to be cleared even though his annual physical showed an anomaly. He had worked through cruciatus tremors surely whatever this was wouldn’t be a problem.

The brats were due to leave in the morning and Severus Snape could not be happier not for the reason you might think either. He wanted to be able to collect his young lover and spend all summer together before he had to go back for his seventh year. They had spent every evening and even a few nights that they could together. 

“Oh Severus I’ll be free to do your annual tonight, if that works for you?” The school mediwitch leaning past fillius to be heard.

“I suppose that will do. Good day Madam.” Severus fled before anyone else thought to speak with him.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bitter vengeful Sirius is freed from Azkaban, he arrives at number four to find his godson a slave.

Sirius nearly growled at the stupid Ministry worker processing his paperwork, just wanting to go get his godson. Poor boy just thrown to the muggles like wolves abandoned for five years. Now that he was free he’d take Harrison and they would go to the black island. Leave this broken world to its own devices just like they were.

Sirius looked at the little boy with dark hair who answered his knock presuming him to be Petunias child he asked the boy to collect his mum or dad. The boy looked up then and called for his aunt bright green eyes flashing;Sirius felt dread curling in his belly. 

“What can I d—“ the woman’s and Sirius used the term loosely voice cut off as she recognized him. “You filthy freak finally come for the boy I see well he’s mine. So very useful to have a freak round the house.”

“I’m afraid Petunia” he sneered “Harry will be coming with me.” He pointed his wand at her and bound her to a chair.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry for the jumpy read on this I couldn’t get it straight. I need some feedback I can make this a longer one shot or stretch to a multi chapter story. What would you guys like to see I feel like to many of the small intricacies I’d like to include would be cut if I go short but too long and it may pull my focus to much.


End file.
